Grins and Shouts
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Fragment scenes about Max and Mariam. Contains mostly dialogue. For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge.


A/N: I made this for Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Sorry for grammar mistakes—I have no much time to write this. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**~Grins and Shouts~**

#

#

**-Warm-**

Growing up with Ozuma, Dunga, and Joseph made Mariam become an apathetic and sarcastic person. But after she knew Max, for the first time in her life she felt warm.

.

**-Kind-**

Mariam, for Max, was really a unique person. She was beautiful, tough, a great beyblader, and above all, she was a very kind girl.

.

**-Promise-**

"Please promise me," Max said before launching his beyblade, "if I win this battle, you be my girl."

Mariam just snorted.

"Don't underestimate me! Go, shoot!"

.

**-Inside-**

"Hello, my girl," Max smiled widely, his expression was full of satisfaction. Mariam looked away from him; she seemed very angry. She didn't expect she would be defeated by him. But deep inside her heart—she didn't want to admit it—there was a happy feeling, though it's just a little.

.

**-Yesterday-**

Max grumbled while checking his wallet. Mariam requested an expensive place to go lunch for their first date yesterday. Now he had no money to buy his favorite candy.

.

**-Please-**

"_Please_ don't do that, Max!" Mariam shouted. "Do not hug me suddenly from behind! How many times I have to say it!"

Max only grinned teasingly, his hands made V-shaped.

.

**-Reflect-**

"Take this," Max gave Mariam a mirror.

"What for?"

"So you can see your reflection there; how beautiful you are!" he grinned.

.

**-Secret-**

"Mariam, I wanna tell you a secret."

"I'm listening."

"The secret is… I love you!" Max smiled exactly in front of her face, making Mariam blush.

.

**-Sing-**

Max knew his voice was not good, but he loved singing, especially in front of Mariam. He would sing loudly and then Mariam would shout to him louder.

That's why he loved singing.

.

**-Traitor-**

"Is that true? You're dating the blond guy from Bladebreakers?" Ozuma asked Mariam sharply. The girl folded her arms.

"Yeah, that's true. So what? Do you think I'm a traitor?"

"No," Ozuma smiled slightly. "Good luck with him."

.

**-Wish-**

"What you've wished in the temple, Mariam?" Max asked her when they were walking down the stairs from the temple.

"It's a secret," she winked.

"Oh, please tell me!"

"Never."

"Please!"

"No."

_I wish I can be always together with you, Max._

.

**-Young-**

"Mom, what is the price of a diamond ring?" Max asked Judy at dinner time.

"Oh My God Max, why do you ask me that?"

"Because I want to save my money since now, so that I can buy a diamond ring for Mariam for our wedding."

Judy and her husband looked at each other, then laughed together.

"Oh Max, you're still too young to think about a wedding," Judy said.

.

**-Close-**

"Mariam, if there is a man who's more than me in everything declares his love to you, what will you do?"

Mariam chuckled.

"I will say that my heart is closed to him because you've been there."

"Oh! I really love you, Mariam!" Max hugged her cheerfully.

.

**-Scene-**

"What a beautiful scene!" Mariam's voice was full of admiration. Her eyes were stuck on the sunset view in front of her. "Thanks for bringing me here, Max."

.

**-First-**

"Mariam, do you have first love?"

"Of course."

"What is he like?" Max tried to speak with his usual voice, not showing his jealousy.

Mariam smiled.

"He has blond hair, he loves candy, and he is a world-champion beyblader whose beyblade named Draciel."

.

**-Sorry-**

"I'm sorry Max… I love another man…"

"B—but… Mariam!"

"Sorry Max," Mariam turned away with her new boyfriend.

"Mariam!"

Max opened his eyes, panting.

"What a terrible nightmare!"

.

**-Believe-**

"Mariam, you will never leave me, will you?"

"I won't."

"Will you?"

"Never."

"Will you?"

"Max, don't you believe me?"

Max chuckled before hugging his girlfriend warmly.

.

**-Small-**

"Take this, Mariam. This is a small gift from me," Max grinned. Mariam received it, frowning.

"Today isn't my birthday, Max."

"Just open the gift," he winked.

Mariam unwrapped the present, then…

"Max… this is…"

"Well, it's just a plastic—not a diamond—ring, but I hope you like it," he grinned.

.

**-Side-**

"Mariam, have your friends ever asked you about our relationship?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Did they get angry?"

"No, they even support me."

"Good," Max held her hand. "But I want you to know, Mariam. Even if the whole world gets angry to you, I will always be on your side."

.

**-Smile-**

"Max, why don't you invite Mariam for dinner?" Judy asked her son. "I want to see her smile with my own eyes to ensure whether her smile is as sweet as you said."

"You won't be disappointed, Mom!" Max yelled happily while running to the telephone to call Mariam.

.

**-Prove-**

"Hey, blond guy."

Max turned his head.

"You talk to me?"

"Yeah," Joseph walked nearer to him. His arms were folded.

"What's wrong?"

Joseph looked at him sharply.

"You're dating my sister now; so you must prove me that you can be a good man for her."

"I promise I will never make her cry."

"Actually," Joseph smirked, "Mariam never cries, you know."

.

**-Boy-**

"Hey Mariam, let's go there!" Max said cheerfully as he pointed at a place.

Mariam glared at him.

"You're still a little boy, Max… and you ask me to go to Pachinko!"

.

**-Two-**

"You know, Mariam? I have two treasures in my life," Max said once. "They are Draciel, and you!" he ended his sentences by hugging the blue-haired girl.

.

**-Soft-**

"Mariam, what do you think about Max?" Judy asked her son's girlfriend when they were washing dishes together after dinner.

Mariam snorted sarcastically.

"He's an annoying childish boy…" Mariam's voice was full of sarcasm, before becoming softer, "…who has a golden heart."

Hearing that, Judy smiled motherly. Now she knew why Max was really enamored of Mariam.

.

**-Kiss-**

"Please promise me," Max said before launching his beyblade, "if I win, you'll give me a kiss."

Mariam rolled her eyes.

"If you win," Max added, grinning, "I'll kiss you."

"Oh, shut up," Mariam put Sharkrash in her pocket, then ran to Max to kiss him.

**The End**

**#**

**#**

A/N: That's it. Hope you like this. Usually I do this challenge with more description/narration than this one, which is dominated by dialogue. Well, just like I'd said, I have no much time to do this. Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing!


End file.
